


told you not to worry (what will they want from me?)

by lacunia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inferi, M/M, Rare Pairing, SHIELD, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time travels a bitch, theres some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia
Summary: in which Kreacher uses his unpredictable magic to send Regulus to another universe and timeline-where, in this case, the Avengers exist.{ pre-infinity war }{ previously titled ‘infinite’ }





	1. One

He left you. 

He hates you.

They hate you.

You're nothing to them.

Nothing. 

Regulus Black stood on a small, smooth rock island, leaning against a basin in pain. He was groaning, clutching his head with his right hand, his wand laying on the ground. Beside Regulus was Kreacher, who was encouraging the dark-haired boy to drink more of the terrible potion. 

"No more...no more..." Regulus moaned out, shifting slightly—unbalancing and causing himself to topple over. As he fell to the hard ground in agony, Regulus had flashbacks dancing around his eyes, remembering bad memories that made him want to scream. 

Kreacher, sadly reminding his master of what he had ordered of him, grabbed another portion of the potion and poured it down Regulus's mouth, who was too weak to stop him. The youngest black let out another groan of pain as more thoughts flew throughout his mind. 

It was of Sirius Black and James Potter. Regulus had always heard the professors talking of them, saying they were 'like brothers, inseparable'. Regulus, like in the past, felt envy flow through him as he thought of the two. They were so close. Closer than Regulus and Sirius could ever be. 

Regulus remembered the day he had got sorted into Slytherin, and he had been so excited. He had looked at his brother, happy and proud of himself, only to find that Sirius was shaking his head, disappointed. 

What was so bad about Slytherin? Just because bad people had come out of the house, it didn't make it evil. Every house had bad people, but still, Sirius stopped talking to him. Ignored him. Pretended he didn't even exist. So why was it when Regulus did the same to Sirius, that he became the bad one?

Regulus didn't understand. He never would. He never could.

Kreacher tried to sooth Regulus, saying, "This is the last one, Master Regulus." and then the house elf made Regulus drink it, but the boy started crying out, screaming "KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!" 

Because death would be better than this. Death would always be the better option for a person who dared defy the dark lord.

Regulus laid still for a moment, his eyes closed as he rasped out cold breath. He then snapped them open, coughing and choking as he begged quietly for water. 

Kreacher didn't hear him though, as he was too busy attending to the locket and note. He didn't notice when Regulus reached the dark, swampy water. He only turned when he heard a deep, obscure groan. 

Out of the depths of the water, a skinny, scar-ridden hand dragged itself out of the water, and following was a corpse. 

Inferi. 

It was bony, mind-controlled and it groaned hungrily as it made its way towards Regulus. More and more followed after the first one, but Regulus could hardly hear anything, just the ringing in his ears.

He was tired. Exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

So, when he looked over his shoulder to see the corpses limping over to him, Regulus welcomed the feeling of their sharp, ancient nails digging into his shoulders. 

Regulus has never feared death.

Even now, as he's dragged down murky water by inferi to face it. 

Even as Regulus closes his eyes, the bliss feeling of nothing flowing through him, all he could think about was his brother and how Sirius would always hate him. 

Maybe it was because his brother had guardian angels, and all Regulus could ever have was corpses.

The curse of a Slytherin, he supposed.


	2. Two

Regulus had felt pain before.

The first time he had the Cruciatus Curse struck upon his skin, Regulus had been in his sixth year. Evan Rosier had been picking on a muggleborn Ravenclaw , who was just trying to do their homework. Regulus had seen this, furrowed his brows and asked Evan why he was wasting his time on bullying second years. Evan hadn't replied to this question nicely, thinking it was some disloyalty to Slytherins. And before Regulus could protest and explain himself, Evan had pushed Regulus roughly into an empty classroom, locked the door, cast silencio and then crucio. 

The pain that Regulus was feeling now made the Cruciatus Curse seem like nothing compared to it, though. It felt as though a serpent was gliding through him, casting bites across his body and leaving emerald blood flowing out of Regulus. The agony glided through him, claiming him and burning him. He cried out, no sound coming out as he swallowed mouthfuls of thick water, choking as he tried to scream for help. For anything. Anyone. 

He was drowning and falling, but in the next moment he wasn't.

Regulus's eyes snapped open, and he inhaled, fresh air surrounding him. His ears were ringing, and he could feel a headache forming like the calm before a storm. It felt like his skin had fallen off and replaced itself; like all the cells in his body were forming back together. The ground underneath him was hard--similar to the rock he had been laying on for what felt like only seconds ago--and he felt very lightheaded. 

Regulus's mercury grey eyes stared up at the sky, and he froze. 

Where was he?

The world around him was so...odd. There were tall, steel buildings and mechanical muggle cars. There was a lot of muggles gawking at him, and Regulus sat up, staring back at them. It was only then he noticed that he was bleeding, the blood trickling down his forehead, and that he had made quite the ruckus when he had, er, apparently...time-travelled? Regulus, well, assumed he had time-travelled as he observed his surroundings more. 

What a sight I must be, Regulus thinks, amused and feeling kind of crazy, A teenage boy wearing black robes and possessing a wand.

Wait. His wand. 

Regulus looks around, frantically searching for his wand, ignoring all the muggles. He scans the concrete ground, squinting slightly as he feels more and more sick. Regulus freezes when he sees a thin piece of wood on the ground, but he lets out a relieved breath when he realises that it was still in one piece. 

Regulus was just about to jump forward and snatch up his wand, but apparently the world had other ideas as he hears a man command, "Don't move."

The teenager slowly cranes his head over his shoulder, and see's a consideringly large amount of muggles dressed in black suits, each of them holding some sort of weapon that Regulus knew as guns. And, well, all the guns were pointed at him. 

Regulus shifts his hand away from his wand, eyeing the people, his heart beating faster with each passing second. He looked up, observing the man before him. The man had black facial hair, but was otherwise bald. His most noticeable feature was his large eyepatch, which covered his left eye--making him look threatening and tough. He held his gun with ease, as though it was a third hand. 

Regulus was about to jump forward and snatch up his wand, but a women standing next to the man seemed to have sensed his idea and quickly shot something at him. Regulus hissed and grasped his shoulder, scrunching his eyes closed as he felt dizzy all over again. 

And then, all Regulus knew was that his head fell back against the ground and he was drowning all over again--but this time it was in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re slowly getting there! i’m so sorry that the chapters are short, but i chose to start writing a story at like the worst time with school and stuff.
> 
> hopefully the chapters will get longer. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Fury seems out of character rip

Regulus snapped awake-similar to a crack of the Avada Kedavra curse. 

His head pounded, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The 18-year-old let out a dizzy groan, and he rubbed at the top of his head. Regulus opened his eyes gradually, and he stared up at the roof for a second as he forgot where and who he was. 

The roof was a pure angel-wing white, which was so different than his usual Slytherin-emerald coloured roof. He sat up, observing around him. It was a very similar room to St. Mungo's, with it's unnerving tools and odd smell. He wrinkled his nose, and rubbed his arms as he shivered. 

Regulus then ripped the blanket off him, seeing he was still wearing his black robes-which were incredibly dirty. He briefly wondered how his mother would react. He then glanced down at his left arm and saw that it was already rolled up, with some sort of muggle technology stabbed into his arm. Regulus cringed as he stared down at the Death Eater tattoo-which seemed to stare right back at him-and he quickly ripped out the sharp item in his arm before he rolled up his sleeve. 

Regulus then glanced around the room, and slipped onto the side of the bed. But, only then did he realise there was a thin, loose band around his right ankle-and a small light on it started to flash a dramatic red as he put his foot on the cold ground. Regulus, unconsciously, went to reach for his wand, but he cursed as he realised he still didn't have it in his possession. 

He then reached down to try and take the band off-but that only seemed to make it worse as it beeped more quicker. Regulus tried to keep his composure, as panicking only made things worse. His thoughts were cut off as he turned to face the door to the room, which was now cut off by two burly people dressed in black suits.  
Regulus heart beat and he glanced up at the doorway, observing any escape route he had. If he could just jump up and swing through the space between the two muggles, he could possibly get out of this room.

Regulus took a deep breath and slipped fully off the bed--hissing when he realised he was still quite dizzy and light-headed. The chance of him getting past the two people was low. 

It seemed as though the world agreed with him, though, as one of the muggles stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm--not harshly, though. Regulus squirmed, fighting back with all he had without his magic. The other person snatched his other flailing arm and the teenager tried to elbow them. 

His family was quite foolish to not have taught him defense without a wand.

Regulus finally gave up as he was lead out of the room, and he was suddenly met with dark, steel corridors where footsteps echoed. He eyed the people that walked past and gave him curious looks as they did. They walked past a section that had clean and sparkly windows for walls and he paused for a second, observing the outside world with an odd look on his face. 

Everything was so...modern. Immense. Immaculate. 

He felt strange as he looked down at the small scars on his hands, and he briefly wondered when he got the one running down his thumb.

He knew he got it yesterday. 

But did he?

Regulus was snapped out of his thoughts as he was pushed forward, and he continued walking, his feet making a soft sound as they hit the ground. 

The black-haired boy continued walking through corridors, in between the two muggles for every second of it. It was only when his legs started to ache that they finally halted in front of a fully black door, and he walked in when the one in front of him did the same. 

The room was cold, and there was a metal table in the middle of it. There was a chair on each side, and two more muggles stood in a corner-diagonal from each other. There was also two cameras in the room-Regulus noted, his eyes quickly scanning the room as best as he could-and they were as close to the roof as they could get. On the left, a giant mirror covered the wall and Regulus shivered, knowing that more than his reflection was watching him. 

On one of the chairs, with his back facing the mirror, was the same eye-patched man that Regulus briefly remembered. The man glanced up at him, mouth pressed into a tight line as he was directed to the chair opposite the man. 

Regulus sat down, the noise ripping through the silence-and Regulus tried very hard not to relate it to his mother's screeching that would tear through the droning silence of the Black House. He stared at the man in front of him as the two people that led him to the room left, closing the door behind him and leaving Regulus alone with three other muggles. His stomach twisted, and he felt a shiver travel up his spine. 

His heart was thumping loudly against his ribcage, and it felt like a timer, counting each second.

"My name," The man began, starting with a voice that boomed through the room like thunder, "Is Agent Nick Fury." 

Regulus fiddled with his hands, closing his mouth tight so he wouldn't say anything unless he was spoke to. Like Narcissa had taught him, in preparation for long pureblood dinner parties.

The man-Nick Fury-stared him down with as much power as his one eye could commence-which was, quite powerful, actually-and asked him simply, "What is yours?"

Regulus narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling perplexed. Should he lie and possibly be found out later or tell him the truth and risk everything? 

But then it hit Regulus like a bludger would--he didn't really have anything. No one. He had betrayed the Dark Lord, so his family and friends were gone, and Sirius hated him, like he had stated many times. So, Regulus didn't really have anything to lose. 

"Regulus Black." He replied, thanking Merlin that his voice had not cracked nor wavered. 

The man let out a breath before he questioned, "What's your age and birthdate?" 

"I am 18 years of age, and my date of birth is January 26th."

Agent Fury raised his eyebrows, not expecting someone who looked so young to be so formal. He then cleared his throat, asking, "Please, Mr. Black, inform me of the year you were born, as well," It was clear the man was trying to replicate his formality and accent. Kind of a way of mocking him, which made Regulus quite angry. 

Regulus tried not to scoff at him as he said, "I was born in the year of 1961."

It seemed as though the atmosphere tightened, clenching around his throat like a serpent in tension as all eyes were suddenly inspecting him in narrowed, genuine perplexion.  
Fury then said smoothly, his one eye looking at him with a strange look, "Mr. Black, I do hope you know that interrogations are not a thing to joke about."

"What are you suggesting?" Regulus bristled, eyes hardening, "What year is it?"

"2018." 

And then Regulus's heart skipped a beat, and it felt as though a timer had reached it's end.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long to update this i'm sorry. I've just struggled to find motivation. sorry this is short!!

Regulus cleared his throat, cocking his head slightly as he asked, "I'm sorry, pardon?" He blinked a few times in clear confusion.

Agent Fury seemed to analyze him for a moment, saying, "Mr Black, would you please inform us of your birthplace?"

The man continued the interrogation like he hadn't just dropped something that changed Regulus's entire life, and the teenager let out a shaky breath, replying with, "I was born in London."

But Regulus then felt himself freak out, thinking to himself, does London still exist? Does Hogwarts? Do Wizards and Witches still roam around among Muggles? Before Regulus could panic any further, the light-bulb above them exploded-leaving them in pure darkness. Regulus snapped his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax. But he felt as if his ribs were closing around his heart, squeezing it harshly. He felt as though the Inferi hands were closing around his neck, slowly tightening it's bony grip as he drowned all over again.

And then he heard Fury shout, and something sharp stabbed into the back of his neck, and the Inferi pulled him down--through the ground, which closed up and all that was left of him was his heart, crushed under the pressure of the darkness.

-

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_The hat's voice boomed, loud like thunder and just as chilling as lightning. Regulus let out a breath, which shook harshly. His heart thumped in his ears, and he was briefly aware of Slytherin's excitement. his eyes scanned over to the Gryffindor table. His older brother, Sirius was staring at him, his eyes searching for something Regulus could not name. The youngest Black slowly took of the hat and placed it back down on the seat, glancing up at the staff table as he did._

_Professor Dumbledore seemed to stare into his soul, and Regulus resisted the urge to flinch. Dumbledore had a knowing glint in his eye, and Regulus forced his eyes to tear towards the Slytherin table, where he saw his content relatives._

_Regulus shivered. He turned and walked towards the Slytherin Table, clenching his small fists under the long sleeves of his black robes._

_The sound of another first year being called up was distant in his ears. ___

__-_ _

__Regulus let out a small groan, feeling his head thump as he scrunched up his closed eyes._ _

__He felt sick, and abnormally cold. His eyes opened slowly, and he was immediately blinded by a bright white light. Regulus laid there for a second, dazed for what felt like the fifth time that day._ _

__The teenager leaned up, gritting his teeth when his entire body ached. He exhaled out, and decided to observe the room to distract himself._ _

__He was in a room similar to the one he had woke up in early that day (or had that been yesterday? Regulus didn't know.) The room had white walls, tiled floors and cupboards and such. He quickly glanced around for his wand, hopeful and excited to see what was most likely his only line of defense. Regulus looked down at his feet, letting out a breath when he realized it no longer had the ankle alarm item wrapped around it._ _

__He was about to let out a sigh of relief when the door abruptly opened, startling the boy. Regulus watched as Agent Fury and a man who waltzed in as though he owned the place entered the room. The unknown man looked over Regulus before back over at Fury._ _

__"How old did you say he was?"_ _

__"18." Fury replied._ _

__The man clucked his tongue and hummed thoughtfully before saying, "And when was Edmund Pevensie here born again?"_ _

__Nick rolled his eye to what sounded like a joke (that Regulus didn't understand) and said back to the him, "He states it was the year 1961."_ _

__Regulus narrowed his eyes as the other man hummed once again. Then, he held his hand out to Regulus and introduced himself, "Tony Stark--i assume you're Regulus?"_ _

__The teenager nodded slowly and shook the strange muggle's hand. Tony didn't take offense to Regulus's suspicious eyes, and instead went over to a peculiar device and ignored the two of them._ _

__Regulus looked back down at his left arm, shivering slightly._ _


End file.
